


He was lost

by cardinalwrites, NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x06 Coda, Dean is not alright, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mention of Death, Romance, Season 13 spoilers, Spoilers, brothers relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: "Il était perdu Cas. Durant notre dernière chasse, il a faillit ne pas s'en sortir...". Castiel écoutait avec attention Sam lui faire un récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, et il ne pouvait nier que les paroles du cadet à propos de Dean l'inquiétait. Il semblait au bord du gouffre. En tant qu'ange gardien, c'était bien son rôle d'engager une conversation avec le principal concerné.





	He was lost

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Will Not Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747723) by [cardinalwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites). 



> Hey les n’amours ! Juste un petit coucou pour vous dire que je suis pas mal occupée par mon BTS ces derniers temps, et que bien évidemment je fais passer mes études avant tout. La traduction est néanmoins un passe-temps que j’affectionne tout particulièrement et vous êtes tellement adorable quand je partage des écrits avec vous, c’est un réel plaisir :). Donc je ne laisse rien tomber, bien au contraire j’ai beaucoup de projets en cours pour vous, je vous demande juste de m’accorder un petit peu de temps.
> 
> En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, et merci à Snowfea pour sa super correction !

\- “Il était perdu, Cas. Durant notre dernière chasse, il a failli ne pas s'en sortir et a dit qu'il avait vu Billie.

\- Il a vu Billie ?” Répéta Castiel. Ils étaient tous deux dans le hall du bunker, les conséquences des récents évènements toujours bien frais dans leur esprit tandis que Sam racontait ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Castiel avait été “absent”.

\- “Ouais, et ce n'était pas glorieux.” Sam se mordit la lèvre. “Cas, quand maman a disparu… Quand tu es mort. Je crois que ça l'a détruit à un tel point qu'il n'a pas été capable de se relever et de faire face à sa douleur. Plus d'une fois, il a fait des cauchemars desquels j'ai dû le tirer et c'était toujours ton nom qu'il était en train de crier.

\- Le deuil est une émotion complexe qu'il est difficile de comprendre. Vous en avez déjà tous les deux beaucoup souffert, mais je suis déjà mort auparavant.” Castiel fit une pause, sachant que la déclaration qu'il venait de faire ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de sens hormis pour eux trois. “Il a déjà affronté le deuil avant cela, mais il a réussi à trouver un moyen de passer au travers. Pourquoi cette fois-ci était-elle différente ?

\- J'ai vu tes ailes, Cas.” Les interrompit une voix depuis la balustrade au-dessus du hall.

Cela fit alors tilt dans la tête de Castiel. Compréhensible. “Dean .”

Dean avança jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux autres. “Merci de lui avoir fait le topo, Sam.” Dean ne semblait pas tellement reconnaissant.

\- “Il avait besoin de le savoir.

\- Non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître une seule des choses que tu lui as dites. Je vais bien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé”. Fit remarquer Cas.

Dean concentra son regard sur l'ange, sa mâchoire se serrant lorsqu'il prononça ses mots. “Sam, j'ai besoin de parler à Cas seul à seul.

\- “Quoi ? Tu es su-

\- Seul, la commère. Accorde-moi au moins ça.” Ses mots étaient remplis d'une pointe de reproches, mais le ton de Dean n'en était pas moins sérieux. S'il n'était pas dans une pièce comportant les rares personnes qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il aurait pu paraître simplement en colère. Mais pour Sam et Cas, ils savaient que Dean était sur le point de perdre pied.

Sam arrêta d'argumenter dès lors qu'il croisa le regard de Dean. “Je vais voir si je peux trouver Jack.” il s'anima pour se lever et partit, emportant son ordinateur avec lui. Ce fut seulement lorsque Sam eut débarrassé la pièce que Dean soupira et s'assit en face de Castiel.

\- “Ok, donc nous sommes en train d'avoir cette conversation.” Commença Dean. “Peu importe que je le veuille ou non.

\- “Oui, en effet.” Présuma Castiel.

Dean soupira. “Il t'a raconté à propos des cauchemars aussi, hein ?

\- Ça et d'autres, comme le fait qu'il avait remarqué l'accumulation d'alcool que tu t'étais mis à ingérer d'une manière abusive ou encore que tu lui avais avoué que tu ne souhaitais plus continuer de te battre.” Castiel redressa les épaules et se pencha en avant pour rencontrer le regard de Dean qui était en train de s'affaisser sur sa chaise. “Dean… Parle-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'on fait beaucoup ça ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?” Marmonna Dean. “Je…” Il soupira. “J'ai vu tes ailes. Complètement étendues sur le sol et rattachées à ton corps.” Il fit un vague geste de la main devant lui pour souligner ce qu'il venait de dire. “J'ai… J'ai dû porter ton cadavre à l'intérieur de la cabane. J'ai dû envelopper ton corps pour ensuite le brûler.” Sa voix commençait à chanceler alors qu'il fuyait son regard.

Castiel se rapprocha, sentant que Dean avait besoin de proximité. Dans d'autres circonstances, Dean l'aurait rapidement remis à sa place, sa conscience lui hurlant d'agir ainsi. Il semblait que le retour de Castiel avait changé plus de choses que prévu.

\- “Tu as pensé que c'était vraiment fini, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de recourir à tout cela.”

Le chasseur releva les yeux aux mots de Castiel, ses yeux verts débordants de larmes contenues. “Je… J'ai merdé durant tout le temps où tu étais parti. Il y a eu ce gamin qui est mort par ma faute, car je n'ai pas assez prêté attention et- et il y a eu ce métamorphe qui prenait la forme de personnes mortes afin d'aider les gens à faire leur deuil et qui m'a poussé à m'en prendre à Sam. Et Jack…” Dean eut un accroc dans sa respiration. “Mon Dieu, j'ai été un connard envers Jack parce que je croyais qu'il t'avait tué.”

Chaque confession ne semblait pas aider Dean, au contraire, elles semblaient seulement l'aider à réaliser à quel point les choses s'étaient mal passées. Castiel entreprit de placer une main sur l'épaule de Dean. “Tu as accumulé énormément de culpabilité sur tes épaules avec toute cette haine…

\- “Je voulais mourir.”

Les mots le coupèrent net. “Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- “Je veux dire, quand j'ai vu Billie, j'étais actuellement mort et j'aurais pu le rester sans problèmes.” Dean serra ses mains entre elles. “J'aurais pu le rester et cela m'aurait convenu, alors j'aurais pu…” Dean se tut, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Castiel une fois de plus, muet.

\- “…Tu avais besoin d'une victoire.” Conclut Castiel à sa place. Le silence de Dean constitua la confirmation dont il avait besoin. “Oh Dean…” Castiel serra son épaule. “Tu t'infliges un tel fardeau.

\- Ouais, et bien, merci de le faire remarquer, Captain Obvious.” Dean renifla. “Peux-tu m'en blâmer ?

\- Je n'essaye pas de te faire des reproches. J'essaye de faire exactement le contraire que de te pointer du doigt, et tu ne devrais pas te culpabiliser.” Castiel poussait Dean à aller de l'avant. Dean le fit volontiers. “Est-ce que tu ressens toujours tout cela ?

\- Non.” Dean n'avait même pas hésité. “Non, plus maintenant.” Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement lorsqu'il avoua cela. Castiel ne faisait que refléter cet espoir naissant.

\- “Bien.” Castiel posa alors un doigt sur le front de Dean. “J'étais autrefois capable d'accomplir bien des choses, mais tu as toujours été le plus complexe, le plus intrigant, et le plus beau des puzzles qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné de résoudre au sein de ce corps...” Il fit glisser son doigt jusqu'à la poitrine de Dean. “...Et dans cette âme. Mais j'aurais aimé être là pour toi lorsque tu étais au plus bas pour montrer ce que moi je voyais de toi.” Il laissa sa main là, un point d'ancrage pour stabiliser Dean, qui avait commencé à trembler.

Dean regardait seulement la main de Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte sa propre main afin d'aller à l'encontre de sa consœur, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant les uns aux autres avec hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'agrippent fermement entre eux. “J'aimerais ne plus jamais te voir mourir encore une fois. Plus jamais. Je pense que je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter cela.

\- Non.” Le coupa Dean. “Cela ne va rien arranger, Cas.” Il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus. “Les promesses ne nous ont jamais sauvés, ni toi, ni moi.”

Castiel se contenta de soutenir le regard de Dean et hocha la tête, une connexion plus profonde faisant surface entre eux après des années de sentiments refoulés. Il bougea afin d'attirer Dean plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et ferma les yeux. “Dean Winchester, je ferais tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne revoies plus jamais ce à quoi tu as assisté, tout comme je sais que tu feras la même chose en ce qui me concerne. Je vais continuer de regarder tes films préférés et tu vas continuer de combler mes lacunes à propos de la culture humaine. Je vais continuer de veiller sur toi exactement comme tu le fais pour moi. Je vais continuer à supporter tes goûts en musique, tout comme tu devras continuer de supporter les miens en matière de shows télévisés. Je vais continuer à combattre à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que ton heure soit venue, et même lors de ce moment fatidique je te conduirai au paradis et continuerai de refaire cela encore et encore durant une éternité.” Il happa l'air suspendu entre eux, laissant le temps aux mots de faire leurs effets. “La mort ne nous séparera pas.”

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais Castiel pouvait entendre ses légers reniflements amusés tandis que ses tremblements les plus agités s'estompaient progressivement, au fur et à mesure que Castiel récitait ses vœux de fidélité. Le silence emplissait la pièce, mais cela en disait long.

\- “La mort ne nous…” Dean répéta ces mots. Castiel sentit le nez de Dean entrer en contact avec le sien.

\- “…séparera pas.” Termina Castiel alors qu'il pivotait doucement leurs têtes afin que leur lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

Plus tard, ils pourront trouver un moyen plus concret de sceller les mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, mais pour le moment, leur victoire résidait dans la présence de l'autre et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de savoir, c'était que tout ceci était réel.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci, merci et encore merci d’avoir lu ♥. J’espère que cela vous a plus et va vous permettre de patienter jusqu’au prochain épisode de vendredi. Je vous tiendrai au courant de mes futurs projets si ceux-ci se concrétisent, en attendant je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et vous aime toujours autant :).


End file.
